


Rooftop

by janetgenea



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, allusion to suicide, mention of accidentally falling from the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetgenea/pseuds/janetgenea
Summary: Just few words exchanged by the Reader and Bucky on the rooftop of the Avengers facility.





	Rooftop

"What are you doing up here?" A familiar voice behind you. Bucky.

"What do you care?" You mumble your answer.

"You are on the rooftop, and we both know that you are dangerously clumsy."

"Oh, thanks. I really needed to be reminded of what a looser I am."

"I just... I just don't want you to accidentally fall down from up here." He moves by your side.

"Why?" You huff. "It won't be you the one to have to scrape away my brain from the grass. It isn't your turn to lawn maintenance."

"It's Steve's. He would ask me to help him." He rebates hinting a smile.

"Not my fault." You shrug.

"Are you serious?" Bucky's eyes slowly move over you.

You divert your sight from the horizon, and turn to look at him. "Serious about what?"

His metal hand gestures toward the void over the edge of the building.

"If you are asking me if I'm suicidal, the answer is no." You go back to study the infinite distance separating you from the elusive end of the Earth. "I was up here minding my own business. It has been you the one coming up with fatal falls."

"Yeah." A colder note vibrates in Bucky's voice. "But it wasn't me the one standing on the edge of the roof."

You let his comment fall, hoping that silence will encourage him to leave. You hate talking with him. Damn! You love talking with him. You sigh. It's complicated. He doesn't budge of a single inch. He keeps standing next to you. This... being so close, but yet so far apart; it's something that drives you crazy.

"Why the hell are you here, Barnes?!" You snap.

"I..."

"Make a favor to both of us: stay away from me." You cut him off.

He brushes back his hair. "You got it!" He turns and walks towards the stairs. He stops and looks back to you. "I was trying to be your friend. But you" He shakes his head. "You are impossible!"

You are impossible. That hurts.

You bite the inside of your cheeks. You swallow, pushing back tears. "I just wanted to gaze to the sky in peace." You state, your voice slightly cracking.

"Good." Bucky grunts and disappears down the stairs.

"Good." You whisper turning to stare at the horizon once again. Silent tears roll down your cheeks.


End file.
